Shere Khan
Shere Khan is an evil tiger and the main antagonist from The Jungle Book. Voice Actors: #George Sanders (1967) - English #Bill Lee (Singing Voice) - English #Thurl Ravenscroft (Singing Voice) - English #Roddy McDowall - English #David Hemblen - English #Tony Jay (1990-2006) - English #Scott McNeil - English #Jason Marsden (Young) - English #David Holt (2012) - English #Idris Elba (2016) - English #Seizo Kato - Japanese #Shigezo Sasaoka - Japanese #Sebastian Llapur - Spanish #Jean Martinelli - French #Christophe Lemoine - French #Daniel Lobe - French #Michael Iwannek - German #Roberto Draghetti - Italian #Alessandro Rossi - Italian #Yossi Yadin - Hebrew #Giora Kenneth - Hebrew #Eli Gorenstein - Hebrew #Ariel Forman - Hebrew #Yoram Yosephberg - Hebrew #Miki Leon - Hebrew #Anatoli Papanov - Russian Shere Khan played Kent Mansley in The Iron Berk Shere Khan played Yama in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Shere Khan played Pharaoh Seti in The Prince Of Nome He is a pharaoh Shere Khan played Don Lino in Lion Cub Tale (Dragon Rockz Shark Tale Style) He is a white shark Shere Khan played Docoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Shere Khan played Big Bad Wolf in Melody & Bambi He is a wolf Shere Khan played King Herod in The Nativity Story (PrinceBalto Style) He is an evil king Shere Khan played Steele in Simbalto He is an arrogant sled dog Shere Khan played Firelord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an evil tyrant Shere Khan played Sauron in The Animal Lord Of The Rings He is a dark lord Shere Khan played The Joker in Bathound: The Animated Series He is an evil clown Shere Khan played Darkseid in Superwolf: The Animated Series He is an alien warlord Shere Khan played Mayor Oscar Bulloney in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa He is a bull Shere Khan played Red's True Form in All Wolves Go to Heaven 2 He is an evil cat Shere Khan played Hulagu Khan in Tramp & The Forty Thieves He is a Mongol warlord Shere Khan played Utility Belt Buzz in Character Story 2 He is a Space-Ranger Like Buzz Lightyear Shere Khan played Davy Jones in Animals Of The Caribbean He is the ruler of the seas Shere Khan played Razoul in Baltladdin and Kovuladdin He is an Arabian guard Shere Khan played Bane in Bathound & Fox He is a drug-enhanced super-soldier Shere Khan played Fluffy in Road Animals He is a mutant dog Shere Khan played Hookfang in How To Train Your Wild Animal He is a dragon Shere Khan played Vincent Cadby in Charlie Barkin: When Nature Calls He is a consulate Shere Khan Played Bo'sun In Animal Of The Caribbean NuclearZoen Style He is a pirate Shere Khan played Jafar in Dannyladdin and Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan He is a sorcerer Shere khan played Fredbear in Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is an Bear animatronic Shere Khan played Zigzag The Grand Vizier in The Dog and the Cat He is a grand vizier Shere Khan played Spinosaurus in Mammal Park III He is an Dinosaur Shere Khan played Vincent in Over the Mammal's Hedge He is a bear Shere Khan played Gaston in Beauty and the Insect He is a hunter Shere Khan played Burgermeister Meisterburger in Simba Claus is Coming to Town He is the mayor of Sombertown Shere Khan played Captain Pete in Danny, Timon, and Baloo: The Three Musketeers He is a captain Shere Khan played Captain Hook in Eric Pan He is a pirate Shere Khan played Scar in The Bear King and The Aardvark King He is a lion Shere Khan played Hades in Skunkules He is the ruler of the Underworld Shere Khan played Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear in Mammal Story 3 He is a teddy bear Shere Khan played Caterpillar in Olivia in Wonderland He is a caterpillar Shere Khan played 1st Guard in The Meerkat's New Groove He is a guard Shere Khan played Scar in The Bear King and The Watterson King He is a lion Shere Khan played Lucifer in Eilonwyrella He is an evil cat Shere Khan played The Indian Chief in Danny Pan He is a chief Shere Khan played Hopper in A Cartoon Animal's Life He is the leader of the grasshoppers Shere Khan played Ratcliffe in Nalahontas and Sawyerhontas He is a governor Shere Khan played Prince Achmed in Todladdin He is a prince Shere Khan played One of the Pirates in Spongebob Pan He is a pirate Shere Khan played Banzai in The Mammal King He is a hyena Shere Khan played Farouk; Apple Seller in Simbaladdin He is an angry guy Shere Khan played The Emperor in Seal Wars He is a Emperor Shere Khan played Number Two in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember He is a villain Shere Khan played The Magic Mirror in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane) He is a mirror Shere Khan played Judge Claude Frollo in The Panda of Notre Dame He is a judge Shere Khan played Clayton in Dannyarzan He is a hunter Shere Khan played Shan-Yu's Body Guard in Nala (Mulan) He is a bodyguard Shere Khan played Captain Crocodile in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a crocodile Shere Khan played Raditz in DragonBall Z CoolZdane Style He is a Evil Saiyan Shere Khan played Genie Jafar in Trampladdin He is a genie Shere Khan played Admiral Zhao in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Fire Nation Admiral Shere Khan played Prince Froglip in The Princess and the Tiger He is a Goblin Shere Khan played Rasputin in Nalastasia He is a sorcerer Shere Khan played Adult Firelord Sozin in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is an evil tryrant Shere Khan played Sabor in Simbarzan He is a leopard Shere Khan Played Niju in Dannto II Cat Quest He is a Evil Wolf Shere Khan Played The Duke of Weselton in Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Duke Shere Khan played Lion in Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) He is a Lion Shere Khan Played Shan-Yu In Ladylan He is Hun Warlord Shere Khan played Dark Skunk in Cat Fu! He is a Dark Skunk Shere Khan played Captain Gantu In Shanti and Simba (Lilo & Stitch) He is a Whale-Like Alien Shere Khan played Chief In The Wolfdog and the Lion He is an Irish Wolfhound Shere Khan played Joe in Help! I'm a Children Shere Khan played Caesar in Timonix Shere Khan played Prince Charming in Bernard (Shrek) He is a Prince Shere Khan played Him In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) He is a Demon Shere Khan played Tiny Tiger in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) He is a Thylacine Shere Khan played The Huntsman in Wendy White and the Seven Animals He is a huntsman Shere Khan played Henry J. Waternoose in Disney Characters Inc He is a crab-like monster Shere Khan played Grumpy in Mindy White and The Seven Animals He is a dwarf Shere Khan played The Air Conditioner in The Brave Little Fox He is an air conditioner Shere Khan played Dark Oak in Disney X Shere Khan played The Missing Link in Mermaids vs. Villains He is a Sea Monster Shere Khan played Flotsam in The Little Mermammal and The Little Aardvark He is an eel Shere Khan played one of the Hyenas in The Mouse King Shere Khan played Superintendent Chalmers in The Kingsons Shere Khan played Captain Gutt in Wild Age 4: Continental Drift He is a Pirate App Man Shere Khan played Max in Aardvarks Don't Dance He is a butler Shere Khan played Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Arthur Read He is a rabbit Shere Khan played Flounder as a Howling Hairfish in The Little Mer-Lady (TV Series) He is a Howling Hairfish Shere Khan played Hans in Frozen (Arthurandfriends Style) Shere Khan played Squidward Tentacles in The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie He is a squid Shere Khan played Rat Capone in Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He is Ganster Rat Shere Khan played Fat Cat In Kovu 'n' Alex Rescue Rangers and Yogi and Boo Shere Khan played Zander in Dinosaur King (Chris1701 Style) Shere Khan played Anger in Inside Out (Arthurandfriends Style) He is a red emotion Shere Khan played Burgermeister Meisterburger in Arthur Claus is Coming to Town He is a mayor Shere Khan played Felicia in The Great Sloth Detective He is a cat Shere Khan played James in Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) He is Member of Team Rocket Shere Khan played The Caterpillar in Isabella in Wonderland and Merida in Wonderland He is a caterpillar Shere Khan played Lord Farquaad in Arthur (Shrek) He is a ruler Shere Khan played The King of Hearts in Lily in Wonderland (1951) He is a king Shere Khan Played Persian In Pokemon (Superdisneyfan15 Human Style) He is A Pokemon Portrayals: *The Mobius Book - Shere Khan played by Steele *The Mammal Book - Shere Khan played by Prince John *The Ohana Book - Shere Khan played by Hades *The Cartoon Book - Shere Khan played by Makunga the Lion *The Critter Book - Shere Khan played by Mr. Tod *The Children Book and The Children Book 2 - Shere Khan played by Baron Greenback *The Birthday Book, The Birthday Book: Christopher Robin's Story, and The Birthday Book 2 - Shere Khan played by Bowser *The Jungle Book (TheBluesRockz Style) The Jungle Book 2 (TheBluesRockz Style) and Curdie's Brothers Plalyed as Normale Prince John *The Jungle Book (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) - Shere Khan played By Ronno *The Castle Book - Shere Khan played by Gaston *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (Disney and Sega Human Style) - Shere Khan played by Blackthorne Shore *The Galaxtic Guardian Book - Shere Khan played by Grundel the Toad *The Rodent Book - Shere Khan played by Maximus I.Q. *The Clan Book - Shere Khan played by Robert Callaghan *The Kitten Book, The Kitten Book: Oliver's Story and The Kitten Book 2 - Shere Khan played by Professor Ratigan *The Pokemon Trainer Book, The Pokemon Trainer Book: Ash's Story and The Pokemon Trainer Book 2 - Shere Khan played by Prince John *The Medieval Book - Shere Khan played by Ruber *The Invertebrate Book - Shere Khan played by Dave/Dr. Octavius Brine *The Reptile Book - Shere Khan played by Tick-Tock Crocodile *The Ocean Book - Shere Khan played by Dr. Blowhole *The Person Book - Shere Khan played by Captain Hook *The Insect Book - Shere Khan played by Hopper *The Humanoid Book - Shere Khan played by Forte *The Bird Book - Shere Khan played by The Grand Duke of Owls *The Human Book - Shere Khan played by Jafar Gallery: Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan in The Jungle Book Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan in the Jungle Book 2 Shere Khan in TaleSpin.jpg|Shere Khan in TaleSpin Shere Khan in The Jungle (2016).jpg|Shere Khan in The Jungle (2016) Real Shere Khan.jpg Oooo-shere-khan.jpg Shere Khan.jpg Shere khan as Human.png Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg Junglebook526.jpg Shere Khan (Mowgli's Brothers).png 1967-shere-khan-20.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8072.jpg 967117_1330857954248 full.jpg Sherekhanthejunglebookdisney.jpg Shere-Khan-shere-khan-29354605-853-480.jpg Tsv2-03.jpg Junglebook2 233.jpg Clipjungle15.gif Tumblr nu4ah9tHdm1sgwf0oo1 500.gif Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (1st film). Shere_Khan's_defeat (2nd film).jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film) Sailor rebecca villians season 1.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3767.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Tigers Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:TaleSpin Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Story Category:Cats Category:Thugs Category:Predators Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Fathers Category:Manly Villains Category:No Category:Jumpers Category:Spese Category:Talespin Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Baloo's Enemy Category:Male Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Big Characters Category:Living characters Category:Shere Khan and Vitani Category:Singing characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Skunk's Enemies Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Male Villians Category:Bullies Category:Murderers Category:Game Changer Category:Child Murderers Category:Characters voiced by Tony Jay Category:Character voiced by Idris Elba